Emmett & Bella
by NoIrritableGrizzly
Summary: This is an Emmett & Bella. Short and sweet. During New Moon when edward Leave, a certian Vampire calls round to check up on a lonely Bella
1. Chapter 1

New beginning.

Emmett.

It's been 5 months now since Edward left Bella. He was dumb to do it. She was head over heals in love with him, and he stupidly threw it away because of his deluded mind.

Flashback

"Its for her own safety Emmett." Edward hissed.

"Dude, it's stupid! You're goin' to rip her up! She needs you."

"No, I'm the one putting her in danger, this is not right. It's not natural. We are not natural!" Even I had to admit, he was right.

"But Edward, you can control yourself." Esme tried to convince him. But, as usual he was stubborn. He stormed out of the room and we all heard his next statement.

"You're all leaving to." Okay, so now, I was pissed. Takin' us all away from our home!

End of flashback.

After these 5 months, I've finally convinced Edward to let me come back to check on her. It took a long time, and numerous phone calls to convince him.

"Edward, this is a good plan. It will just re-assure you that she is fine. Like you are hoping." I tried to keep my tone light hearted. But I was worried about Bells.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, do not talk to her, it might remind her."

"You don't seriously think she's forgotten do you?" I said in shock.

"I'm hoping she has, that's all." He mumbled.

"Well, I better get going. I'll fill you in soon. Bye." I didn't wait for a response before I closed my silver cell phone and grabbed my car keys.

Alice and Rose were in Paris, Shopping. Things aren't goin to good for me and Rose; apparently i'm not her 'type'. It took her all this freakin' time to figure that out?! Leave me hangin', unwanted and kicked to the side. I'm not 'sensitive' for her. I'm not what she wants for eternity. I tried to push all the thoughts out of my head.

"I'm off guys, See you soon." I called and I walked out of our new home in Alaska and jumped into my truck. I didn't wait for a response, I knew they heard me.

* * *

It was early mornin' when I got into Forks. Rainin' as always. I could imagine Bella's face as she woke to another dull day; it made me laugh slightly at the thought of her frustration. 'Do not talk to her.' I heard Edward's words repeat in my head. But how could I, I want to talk to Bells. What would be the point if I didn't? Tough luck Eddie, I'm talking to her. I smirked, he's gonna' be pissed. I drove down Bella's road, and true enough to her little routine, there she was, throwin' her book bag into her truck, and the look on her face when she saw my truck was priceless! I laughed out loud at the shock clearly written on her….Beautiful…Features. Wow! Hold up! Did I just call Bells beautiful? Spur of the moment. I thought.

I jumped outta' the truck and smiled a big friendly smile.

"Hey Bells! Miss me?" I called.

"Em...Em…Emmett?!" She stuttered. Just then I pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"That's the name Bells, Don't wear it out." I laughed carefully setting her on her feet.

"W...What are you doing here.?!"

"Checkin' up on you of course. What better things do I have to do?" I smirked.

"Is everybody here?! Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle…E…Edward..?" she stuttered round his name, I felt so sorry for her.

"Nah, just big old me, Is it such a disappointment?" I nudged her playfully.

"I suppose not." She looked down at her feet. And I felt an odd feeling of hurt, why did her disappointment hurt me? I wasn't sure.

"Hey, that hurts yuno'?" I hit my chest once, where my heartbeat should be.

"Sorry Emmy." I smiled at her nickname for me. I pulled her into another tight hug.

"You Missy, are staying off school today." She didn't protest.

The day passed with a lot of questions from not so happy Bella. I'm not sure why, but it ripped my heart open when she was sad.

"What happened to you and Rose?" She asked with caution.

"Eh, Apparently I'm not right for her." I shrugged.

"But, aren't you guys like, made for each other?" She kept diggin' deeper.

"We thought that, but maybe not, I'm too immature now she says."

"Aw, Emmy, that's horrible. You're a great guy." She smiled and it actually looked convincing.

"Thanks Bella." I hugged her again and we stayed this way for at least 15 minutes. "You must be Hungry." I kissed the top of her head and got up to try and cook her some food.

She stumbled into the kitchen, only to see me covered in egg, with burnt toast in my hand.

"Uhm…I'm not good at this." I admitted slightly embarrassed. She laughed at me and took the toast out of my hand and threw it in the bin.

"Let's start again, I'll teach you." She smiled and pulled her dark hair into a messy ponytail.

"Ok, But i'm not good at it as I said." I smirked and got some more bread.

"Its only toast and egg Emmy. Its simple" She was bustling around, getting fresh eggs and cracking them easily into a frying pan.

After she taught me the simple routine of frying an egg and making some toast we went into the small living room and watched DVD's until 3pm. Then she broke the silence.

"Emmett, are you leaving again?" She bit her lip and looked up at me with those beautiful pools of chocolate from under her lashes. It almost made me fall off my chair, she was drop dead gorgeous!

"Uhm, that was the plan Bells, Just to check up on you." Then I saw a tear fall silently down her porcelain cheek. "Aw Bells, No tears please."

"Emmy, Don't leave, Please?"

"Ok, I'll stay for a while. Ok?"

"Just, don't go." I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, Ok, I'll be here. Livin' on my own on that big house." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Stay here!" She answered quickly.

"No, No, I'm fine honestly. I was kiddin'." I stuttered, she was serious.

"But, What if I'm scared of the dark and I need a guy like you to keep me safe?" She put on her cute Kiddie voice. Oh dam, I was gonna' give in.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She hugged me what she probably thought was tightly. This could be a new start for me, maybe not for the best I sighed. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN// Thanks so much guys for your reviews and adding this story and Me to your favourites, it Means so much! So here you go Merry Xmas. =] _**

**_Hopefully another Chapter tomorrow. =] You guys really do encourage me to write more. _**

**_Thanks again, and enjoy the story. xx_**

Starting Again.

Bella

This is been the biggest shock since I found out a family of drop dead gorgeous Vampires lived in this sleepy little town. I woke to fin Emmett plopped down on my floor by my bedside, his head resting on my bed.

"Mornin'" He whispered and he ruffled my hair.

"Hey Emmy." I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. "I was sure I dreamt yesterday!"

"Pfft, You couldn't dream up something this Gorgeous." He said with a smirk and he hit his chest once. I couldn't repress the giggles.

"Emmy, I gotta', yuno' wash, wat, be a human. Gimme' a sec?"

"Oh, Yea..Uh…Sure. I'll Be right here, Charlie's already left." He got up and sat in the rockingchair. The very same one another Vampire that held my heart used to sit while I had my 'Human Minute.' I let out a sigh as I entered the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, to see a different person.

This girl looking back at me looked…Happy. Which I definitely was not..Yesterday, Until Emmett came back. He had an aura, when you are with him, nothing else matters. I was safe. I believed that completely. I washed my face, brushed my teeth extra fast and threw my hair into a messy ponytail. I heard a loud bump so I ran into my bedroom, to find Emmett standing on my bed holding his head.

"Emmett, What on earth have you done?" I stood there shaking my head.

"Uhm…I kinda, Jumped on the bed…and went to high." He looked up at the ceiling sheepishly. I saw a huge dent in my ceiling!

"Emmett! Look at my ceiling! You left..a…a DENT!"

"Opps…" He bit his lip and he looked so innocent. I couldn't be mad.

"Oh, Emmy! What we gonna do with you eh?" I grabbed his hand and tried to yank him off the bed, when he realised what I was trying to do, he stepped off the bed and followed me downstairs. For some strange feeling, my hand in Emmett's felt very comfortable, almost, Natural.

I made breakfast and ran upstairs to get changed for school.

"Bells, can I give you a ride to school?" He called from downstairs.

"Your comin' too?" I only said this in a normal voice, He'd hear me.

"Yup." He answered matter-of-factly. I walked down the stairs very slowly and carefully, but of course, half way down, I caught my heavy boot on the stair and started to tumble down, however, I felt two strong arms around my waist and I wasn't on the stairs anymore, I was being cradled in Emmett's arms. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"Tut, Tut, Still clumsy as ever huh?" He chuckled and set me down.

"Uhm..Yea…Any way, How are we gonna' explain the fact that its only you back?"

"Oh, They are still trying to find a permanent home, and I came back to finish school. Esme is back with me." He winked and threw me a dazzling smile.

"Esme is here?!" I don't know why, but I started jumping stupidly.

"Uh-huh, Buuut, You cant go see her till' After school." He picked me up, and then my book bag and carried me outside ad popped me inside his huge truck. We were definitely gonna' stand out in the parking lot.

School was great, Emmett stayed with me whenever he could because he was in a year above me. At lunch I saw him sitting at 'the cullen' table, which remained empty since they left, like a permanent reminder they were gone. There was a huge smile spread across his innocent face, creating two small dimples. He was adorable.

"Hey Bells!" He waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Emmy!" I waved back, feeling like an idiot as everybody looked around at me.

"I got you food. No need to que and fall over with your tray today!" He stuck his tounge out at me and I, childishly stuck mine back out at him.

Lunch passed with stories of people reactions. I skipped last classes and Emmett drove us to the Cullen Mansion. We started up the drive, and as soon as I saw the huge house, I saw Esme standing in the door way smiling. I near lept out of the truck, stumbling a little and ran to Esme.

"Bella! Its so good to see you!" She hugged me tight to her stone body.

"Esme! I've missed you soo much!" I felt a small tear fall down my cheek.

"Hey, Your guna make her cry." Emmett sounded genuinely concerened.

"No Emmy, I'm just happy." I giggled and released myself from Emse's hug to set my hand on his Huge shoulder. He smiled back at me and pulled me into a tight Bear hug, Pulling me completely off the ground.

We went into the house, with me in Emmett's arms.

"Emmy, yunno' you can put me down." I poked his dimple and he smiled even more.

"Nah, I like to carry you." He seemed to be embarrassed, like if he could, He'd blush.

"Oh, well, If it makes you happy, I'll just forget about my legs." I said with slight sarcasism.

"Yay." He giggled. "Well, time to eat?"

"Emmy! I only ate like an hour ago." It was cute how he was always thinking of me.

"Oh, Right, so, how often do I feed you?" He chuckled.

"Oh well, when I get hungry. I'll tell you." I smiled.

"Sounds good!" He sprinted up the stairweay and set me donw in a room I was unfamiliar with,which was impossible, I'd been in every room.

"Uh, this is my new room, We re-did it when …Uh…She…left." He muttered.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I said quietly.

"It's better with you around." He smiled and hugged me closer to him.

"Well, im glad." I smiled and layed my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a while. I felt so comfortable with Emmett. And my pain, has started to fade away, not just for a while, but I was starting….to…to…forget.

**_//Well, there you go. I hope you liked it, Next chapter in Emmett's POV again. Let me know your thoughts and maybe leave a review. =] Thanks again to all those who have taken the time to read review and to those who have favourited. It means alot._**

**_- Rachel - NoIrritableGrizzly - _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN// Okay, i thought i'd spoil you all and put on 2 today, because i got a pretty good response to my first story. So, Enjoy. =]_**

When a certain pixie shows up.

Emmett

Bella Slept in my arms all night, muttering occasionally. Twice she said my name, it made me feel all funny inside, I liked it, It made me feel… special. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw her smile before she cuddled close to me.

"You do know you talk in your sleep?" I teased.

"Oh no! What did I say." Her cheeks blushed a scarlet red and she hid her face.

"Aw, nothing really, you just said my name a few times." I couldn't stop my smile growing wider.

"Oh, dear."

"Your not gonna' tell me what you were dreamin' about are you?" I ruffled her hair gently.

"Nope." She shook her head. Why did that irritate me? It killed me not to know what she thought of me. But why did I care?

"Emmett. Can you come down here please?" Esme called, for Bella's benefit I'm Guessing.

"Bells, I'll be tight back. Wait here." I got up and sprinted down to Esme. Only to practically fall flat on my face, standing there was Alice. A huge delighted smile on her face. That can't be good.

She grabbed my arm and led me to the couch, sitting me down like a parent would with her child.

"Al…Alice, what is going on?" I could see that glint of enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Emmett! You won't believe it! I've had a vision." She smiled grew wider and I thought she'd bounce out of her seat and through the roof!

"What the heck have you seen that's so dam amazing?"

"Well, You and Bella!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" Was all I could manage on saying.

"You and Bella are going to be Together!" She said grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. "Emmett, you still here?" I was staring off into space; I was going to...Have…Bella. A huge smile spread across my face and I felt my eyes burn with excitement.

"Yea, I'm here." I smiled at Alice who was just as happy as I was.

"It's gonna' be soon Emmett." She added cautiously.

"That's more than fine by me, what do I say, what does she say?" I asked excitedly.

"Well…I don't really know Emmett, I kinda just saw you to like….Kissin' and stuff and she had….Your ring...on." Her eyes blazed wide with excitement.

Just then, Bella appeared round the corner and waved sheepishly.

"Uhm, Hey."

I got up and went straight to Bella's side and hugged her.

"So, I'm gonna' be Emmett's girl eh?" She smiled, so maybe it didn't repulse her as much as I thought.

"Well, that's what I saw." Alice smiled.

"Yay! I'm glad." She smiled and kissed my cheek. My jaw dropped I thought I would fall over. "I like the sound of it." She giggled and I tried to re-organise my thoughts.

"Well, looks like things have worked out after all." Esme added and strolled causally out of the room.

"It does." And Alice left the room also. Great, leave the big dumb guy alone with the gorgeous girl I thought to myself.

So, this was gonna' be an awkward conversation. But before I could think of what to say, Bella Kissed me, so sweetly, I wanted to melt. What the heck? Since when has she felt like this? Is...Is...Jasper here? I smelled the air un-conspicuously. Nope he's not here. 'Yay', was all my head could think of.

"Bella, Since, when?" I stuttered.

"Since you stayed with me, and since I realised I Fell in love with you." She smiled up and me and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I felt her warmth soft lips against mine. Why wasn't I thirsty? Why didn't I want to take her blood? I had to talk to Carlisle, but first, I want Bella all to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

His return, and safety concerns.

Emmett

I was still trying to get my head round todays events, Bella was apparently in Love with me. When I thought about it, All I wanted to do was jump around like an over excited puppy. 'No. Emmett!' I thought to myself. 'Don't be a dork.' Then I heard a voice, that could ruin all my happiness, and steal away my new life.

"So, Emmett, What would make you be a dork?" Edwards voice was humoured as I turned to see him leaning on my door frame.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Hey, that isn't a good brotherly welcome." His voice was smug, I wanted to jump on him and tear his head off. Why was he doin' this?!

"Emmett, Why exactly are you thinking about killing me?" He tone grew more serious. I couldn't answer so I threw myself out my door past him and ran downstairs.

"Esme, What the heck is he doin' back?!"

"Who, Dear?" So, it was a surprise to everybody. I had to get to Bella. I grabbed the keys to my Jeep and ran outside to the garage, I jumped in the car and drove as fast as I possibly could to Bella's home.

When I arrived, My heart fell, and shattered into pieces, he was here already, I could smell him. I got out of my car, and my limbs felt unusually heavy, I was a Vampire for petes sake, why was I tired?! That's when I heard Bella's broken sobs.

"Edward leave now!" She didn't want him? Just maybe she did love me enough.

"Bella, you don't mean it love." I heard him whisper, I knew he would be tryin to convince her. I went straight to her door, and without knocking, went straight in and to the kitchen to see Bella standing by the counter, clearly tryin' to support her weak frame. I went straight to her and put my arms around her waist to help her.

"Edward, your upsetting her, Leave her alone, if its what she wants." I tried to stop my voice breaking.

"Emmett, I told him. He wont listen." Tears fell down her beautiful face and her eyes were pained, this was hurting her. I couldn't bare it.

I launched myself at Edward, grabbing him by the throat I lifted him off his feet.

"Now, Edward, listen to Bella, or I will personally rip your body apart and burn the pieces, Do you understand?!" His eyes were terrified. He wasn't able to read my actions in my mind, because I hadn't thought about what I was doing. I often did that, sometimes…not the best outcomes.

"W…why do you care so much Emmett, Bella Love me!" He choked out.

"No…No I don't." Bella interrupted. "I..I love…Emmett." I looked over at her, and her eyes met mine, I dropped Edward and pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her hair.

"What the hell!?" Edward roared. I stood in front of Bella, keeping a firm wall between her and my brother.

"You left, Emmett came back, and its meant to be…" Her voice was a mere whisper. It made me shiver. She was talking about us…and how we are 'meant to be'. It made me feel so..human.

"This cant be true, your not thinking straight Bella Love." Edward's voice was pleading, and it made me feel truly sorry for my brother.

"It was going to happen…Alice saw it." Bella muttered.

"I…No, this will not continue." Edward said sternly and left the room too quickly for human eyes to follow.

Bella was upset and in no state for school the next morning, I made her toast and eggs and took it to her in bed. I was greeted by the biggest smile I'd seen on her face in a long time.

"What' gotten' you so happy." I nudged her playfully.

"Hmm. Well it could be the fact that im more in Love than ever, and Oh, I don't know, that I'm just super happy." She smiled and as I sat down on the floor next to her bed, she put her arms around my neck and kissed my stone cold cheek. I was super glad I wasn't able to blush, cause' man would I be embarrassed.

"Well, that makes me happy to know." I smiles at her and nodded towards her breakfast. "You gotta' eat Bells."

"Not if I was like you." She added casually. It took me off guard.

"What?" I asked, as if she was insane.

"I'm just sayin, Life'd be better if I was like you, I wouldn't have to get old and wrinkly." She screwd up her nose a lil' it made me laugh.

"Hmm, yea, I don't want no old lady." I smirked. "I wouldn't mind if it was you tho Bells. You'll still be beautiful." God, I sounded like a goofball.

"Nah, Your right I'm hungry. I'm guna' get old yuno'." She added and it sent me into a spiral of thought.

Whats gunna' happen when Bella turns like 30, and I'm still a young and fit 19 year old, its not gonna' look right. I got up from her bedside.

"I'll be right back, gotta' see Esme and let her know how we are. I'll be straight back." I smiled and kissed her forhead.

"Ewh, be back soon." She sighed and shoved some more toast into her mouth.

"I will I promises."

The whole way home I couldn't get the images out of my head. It made sense for her to be changed, she'd be safer, I'd look after her until she got out of her newborn years. I would do anything for her. I pulled up outside our house and noticed Carlisle's car outside, Just the person I needed. I got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Emmett, its been so long son, How are you?" He appeared out of the sitting room and layed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Carlisle, I've got a request…" He looked at me and then sighed.

"I think I know what this is about." He led me into the sitting room and we sat down although there was no reason to, it was comfortable. "You want to change her, don't you?" I nodded and avoided looking my father in the eye. "Well, lets see our options."


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN// I know, im awful its been like 2 days D= But, i was eal busy over christmas! I hope you like this._**

**_I know alot of people do not like Bella & Emmett, but its just kinda fun to write...Sorry. D=_**

**_Thanks everybody for Putting this in your alerts and favouriting, its made me super happy!! And thanks for all the brilliant reviews! I reall appreciate it, Its Awesome!!_**

**_This chapter was kinda rushed. D= So im really sorry if its rubbish._**

An understanding Father, and a disapproving brother.

Emmett

I knew that the whole time Bella and Edward were together Carlisle had wanted to talk to Bella about this concern. I mean, if she is gonna' run with Vampires, She needs to be tough enough.

"Emmett, What the hell are your thoughts revolving around?!" I heard Edward roar from upstairs.

"Oh no." Esme, Alice and I all moaned at once.

"I'm not staying around for my boys to fight." Esme announced and walked out the door into the garden. Alice giggled.

"It's ok Emmy; I'll stay and protect you." She laughed and sat down.

Edward thundered down the stairs into the middle of the room.

"You better tell me right this moment!" He hissed. 'I don't have to tell you anything.' I thought.

"Uhm, Hello guys? Enough of the half conversations. Emmett, please talk!"

"Sorry Alice, I 'thought' I didn't have to tell Edward anything."

"Yes Emmett you do if it concerns Bella.!" Edwards tone got softer as he said her name.

"I don't see why, she's nothing to you anymore Edward."

"Guys, calm down, maybe we should all calm down." Alice's eyes went blank and she stopped talking.

"Alice, Alice, What do you see?" Edward asked frantically.

The Alice blinked a few times, and a huge smile appeared on her pixie face.

"Emmett! YAY!" Alice yelled in her high soprano voice.

"NO!" Edward practically screamed. He grabbed my shoulder and shook me. "You cannot! You cannot!!"

"What the heck did she see?!" I demanded

"Its gonna' happen!!" Alice jumped up and down smiling madly. I shrugged Edward off and pushed him aside, leaving him laying flat on the ground and I went to Alice.

"What, you mean, she's gonna' be like us?! When?! Who's gonna' do it?!" I asked frantically staring at the Alice, her eyes burning with excitement.

"Soon, and you who else?!" She laughed. "I'm telling Carlisle!!" She jumped up and ran out of the room.

I looked over at Edward, who had straightened up and lay back against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Edward…I…I am sorry, but I Love her, and god knows she loves me to." I sighed.

"Emmett, you don't understand the complexity of the situation! You won't stop! You'll kill her! You're too stupid to feel the emotions that are over whelming my entire body!" He snapped.

"I may not be smart! But I know that I love that girl until the end of forever!" I shouted and stormed out of the house; I ignored my car, and started to run to Bella.

When I got there I saw Carlisle's car. Great. I couldn't even be alone with her. I knocked today because Charlie's cruiser was outside. Charlie opened the door with a slightly surprised expression.

"Hey Emmett, the whole family comin' over here?" He smirked.

"Nahh, only me, that's all now." I replied in a similar tone, he ge3stured for me to come in, I stepped into the small house and took a deep breath. I could smell

Her sweet scent.

"Bells, Emmett's here." Charlie called.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back and I heard a loud thump, followed by a lot of banging. "Ouch!!" I heard her yelled. I ran as fast as I could, without goin' 'Vamp-tastic' in front of her father, to the stairs where I heard her mumbles.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" I asked her while picking her up from the floor and hugged her.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't rush downstairs." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." I kissed her cheek and carried her to the living room where I heard my father and Alice.

I saw Alice smiling, and Carlisle talking seriously with Charlie.

"Oh, Emmett, we've just been telling Bella and Charlie about our Trip." She emphasized the word trip, I was confused.

"Oh, Ok..." I replied as if I knew what I was talking about.

"Yuno, the trip, to Alaska, that I'm coming on." Bella poked my side.

"Oh Yea!" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I thought I should come and talk to Charlie myself, instead of you kids doing it all." Carlisle added.

"Yea, deffos." Alice nodded and giggled slightly.

"Emmett, why don't you help Bella pack?"

"Yea, good idea Carlisle." I smiled and nodded once and carried Bella upstairs.

I set her down on her bed.

"Emmett! I'm going to be like you!" She bounced on her bed and smiled, reaching her arms out to me. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bells, what's goin on? I'm super confused." I admitted.

"We're goin to Alaska, and your gonna' change me." She smiled and hugged me.

"I don't know…What if I don't stop?"

"You will! I know you will, I can be with you, Forever."

"Bella, Its not been very long, are you sure you want it…?" I looked into her deep dark eyes.

"Emmett, don't you get it?" She asked, matter-of-factly. "I love you. That's all there is. That's all there needs to be." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you to Bells." I sighed and pulled her close.

I heard a rattle on the door and Bella turned to see who it was. Alice peeked her head round the door and smiled, she glanced round the room and her smile dropped.

"Where on earth is your stuff?! C'mon Bella!! Pack! We're leaving in less than an hour! We gotta pick out your clothes!" Alice yanked her out of my arms and I tried to protest.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"No Emmett, We gotta pack, you go home and get your stuff!" She was bouncing round the room grabbing clothes and scattering them on Bella's bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry I gotta go, I'll be back real soon."

"Ok," She sighed. "Soon." She squeezed my hand what seemed to me lightly and smiled.

**_// Well, there we goes._**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_- Rachel - NoIrritableGrizzly -_**

"Soon." I dared out of the room and outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN// Okay guys, ive had amazing feedback on this story, so im like Super Mega Pleased! XD_**

**_I love all your reviews, And because you've all been soo amazingly nice and reviewd and given me awesome feedback, Ive decided to Update twice today! xD_**

**_So, i hope you enjoy, Bellas POV again this time._**

**_Note// Will not be as much in Bellas Pov, because I enjoy writing in Emmetts Pov more =P hehe._**

**_Enjoyy._**

Encounters with a not so friendly Vampire

Bella.

After Alice had terrorised me with packing and outfit picking, she and Carlisle went home to pack their own stuff. I was alone, Without Emmett. I felt there was a hole forming in my chest, every second without him felt like months, maybe even years, I needed him, like he was my oxygen. I heard a loud knock on my…Window, ok, that's strange, but it's probably Emmett. I was excited; I sprinted across my room, but tripped over my own feet and landed on the floor inches away from the window.

"Bella, Are you okay?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Fine dad, I just, Tripped, Again." I called back.

There was no reply from Charlie, it was normal for me to fall over, he soon picked that up. I hauled myself off the floor and looked out the window to see…Edward.

My heart dropped when I saw him. I felt anger burn up inside me. But why? I didn't care enough to think, I flung my window open and turned and walked to my desk were I had been adding a few toiletries to my bag.

"What do you want?" I hissed, my voice harsh as I intended.

"You cannot do this Bella."

"Oh and why not? You can't stop me Edward, Don't even try." I kept my tone harsh; I wasn't going to be told what to do by him.

"I won't let him turn you; I won't let him have the chance." Edward was growling his words.

"Edward, just leave! Okay!? I don't want this anymore! I want a life with Emmett, No! Let me re-phrase that, I want eternity with Emmett! So back off."

"Fine I'll leave, but you're coming to!" He snapped, and before I could protest, he grabbed me and when I could bring myself to look around; we were outside, running, in the forest.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO NOW!"

"No." He said firmly.

"Edward now! Put me down! I want Emmett! Stop it!" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and sting my eyes.

"I am not going to let this happen!" He hissed.

He had just kept running. I kept crying.

"Edward why are you doing this to me?!" I sobbed. "I could be happy, I love him, and you're breaking my heart again!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Bella." He said in a flat mono-tone.

"Edward why!?"

"Because I Love you!" He roared.

"Then let me go back to my family!!!" I screamed at him. He came to a sudden stop.

"Bella, no, you are not becoming this!" He voice had obvious pain, it hurt me to know, I was the cause of his pain.

"You don't understand Edward; it's my choice, not yours anymore!" I looked around briefly and realised why he stopped here, we were in 'our' meadow. I felt the tears beat down my face and I was blinded by them.

"Bella, you could die! He's to dumb to know when to stop!" I felt the rage burn inside of me when he referred to Emmett in that way.

"He is not Edward! Just because you can't handle you messed up! And Emmett was smart enough to come to help me! And because, maybe it should have been Emmett the whole time!!" I screeched. I heard a growl form behind, but I knew straight away, Edward should be the only one frightened.

I turned to see Emmett in a crouch behind me.

"Leave her alone Edward." He growled.

"No, I won't let you end her life!" Edward snapped back, his eyes were coal black and vicious…ready to fight.

"No!!" I shouted, but before I could stop them with rational explanations, Edward crashed into Emmett, like to mountains colliding I heard the smash. I knew Emmett was stronger, but Edward knew his thoughts, I was terrified I would loose him.

"Emmett! No!" I shouted again helplessly. I felt two stone cold hands on my shoulder and I looked around quickly to see Jasper standing over me.

"Calm down Bella. They will be fine." I felt a wave of calm roll over me.

"Jasper…But…no." I couldn't make myself feel the same pain and worry that I had seconds before; I snapped my eyes back to the fight, to only see Carlisle and Alice pinning Edward to a tree, and Emmett standing glaring at him.

"Emmett, don't, no more, Please. I need you." I looked straight at him, he turned to me, and the expression on his face was painful to see. His eyes were black and his angelic boy-ish features were distorted with pain and anguish.

**_I hope you like. xD_**

**_Review, Favourite, Subscribe._**

**_- Rachel - NoIrritableGrizzly -_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN// Okay, so i was evil, and didnt update yesterday, but i was extremely tired. And when im tired, My writing sucks, Its just like..'Blah Blah Blah, Bella goes to Sleep' Haha,_**

**_So this chapter reveals an unexpected Characters entrance, and yet another POV. x]_**

**_Hope yhuu Enjoy._**

Let's leave

**Bella**

Emmett stood there in the small clearing between me and Edward, His eyes black and torn, he looked from to me to Edward and back again, His eyes focused on mine, and the beautiful topaz colour came back. He came straight to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers from my head to my toes to feel his cool breath on my neck.

"Em, we have to go now, before anything else can happen." I tried to keep my voice steady, But absurdly, all I wanted to do, was forget all this and kiss him. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Ok, let's leave." Emmett scoped me up and began to run; it wasn't long before we were outside my house. "We'll go in the window; Charlie doesn't even know you're gone." With one easy fluid leap, He was at my window, He passed me through gently.

"So, now I have to go knock on the door." He moaned. He was being his normal self again. Thank goodness.

"Edward is not going to ruin this." I promised him and I kissed his cheek and turned to grab my bags.

I heard Charlie great Emmett and shortly after he yelled my name, I walked carefully down the stairs with my small suitcase. Emmett was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs with a huge grin spread across his face, creating those cute little dimples. My heart raced. This gorgeous Vampire Was mine. All mine. I smiled to myself. I couldn't be happier than right at this moment.

**Rosalie (Omg D= Mwahaha)**

I waltz gracefully into our house, to find Alice buzzing around and Carlisle talking on the phone, I didn't listen, I didn't really care who it was. I can't say I was surprised Alice hadn't seen me coming, Because, I knew, she wouldn't be watching for me. She'd be too pre-occupied with Jasper and 'Bella'. The one reason for this mess.

"Well, hey there." I said, too loudly than necessary. Alice's jaw dropped and Esme and Carlisle both glared at me. "Good to see you're all so happy to see me." I huffed.

"What the hell are you doing back!?" Alice yelled in her small pixie like voice.

"Well, it is my home duhh." I muttered. I heard a lot of rumbling coming from upstairs, then Edward appeared in front of me, Super fast, even for him.

"Rosalie! Finally you can help me!" He exclaimed.

"No, why would I Edward?" I said appalled. "It's your little romance Eddie boy that messed us all up." I hissed.

"No, you don't understand, it's Emmett."

"Oh, where is my husband anyway?" I asked smugly.

"Uh, not your husband anymore." Alice added pleased with herself.

"What?!" I exclaimed horrified. That was MY Emmett she was talking about.

"You left him Rose. He's moved on." He mused.

"What the Heck!? To who!? A Denali?! Who!? Tell me now!" I reached for Alice; But Carlisle's firm grip stopped me. I glared at Alice who was still smiling smugly.

"Emmett." She giggled.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

**Bella.**

Things were practically perfect. Emmett and I were hopelessly in love. He was going to change me, Eternity was planned. I smiled at him and threw myself into his arms, letting my suitcase fall down the remaining 2 stairs. He held me tightly in his arms and leaned down and picked up my suitcase before scoping me into his arms bridal style.

"Well Charlie. I'll take care of her. Don't worry Chief." He threw Charlie a reassuring smile and carried me out the door. "All we gotta do is stop by the house and then, we're off." He smiled and placed me carefully into his jeep, when he got it and brought it here, I had no idea. But, what did I expect from a Vampire? I smiled to myself a little, knowing that soon I would join Emmett in that life.

**_// Sooo, i hopee you all Like. x] It took me a lil while to write, But i think i got it in the end. _**

**_Reviews ALWAYS welcome. xD_**

**_- Rachel - NoIrritableGrizzly -_**

"No more fights with Edward" I warned, He smiled back at me with a glint in his perfect topaz eyes and the engine roared to life, we were almost ready to begin our new life together.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN// Omg, I know, im bad. D=_**

**_Ive just got hit by sooo much GCSE coursework ='[ Updates soon Promise! Currently writing next chapter =]_**

**_Don't worry everyone. Lots of action to come x]_**

**_Thanks again all the reviews are soo encouraging._**

**_Okay, so lots well....a few people dont like the speed of the relationship...I just think that because of the huge personality difference between Emmett And Edward... things would go quicker, and Bella was through so much pain, Emmett healed her. So thats the reason for the fast pace of the 'romance' Sorry everyine who doesnt like it....D= After all, My first real story on here, so yhuno...Im bound to mess up a lil...sorrie Guys..._**


End file.
